Calmement la neige tombe
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Draco et Harry, seuls dans un chalet, en pleine tempête de neige, alors qu'ils ne se supportent toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui peut mal se passer ? Fic de l'avent. HPDM
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Calmement la neige tombe

 **Auteur** : Camille-Miko

 **Fandom** : _Harry Potter_

 **Pairing** : Harry/Draco

 **Résumé** : Draco et Harry, seuls dans un chalet, en pleine tempête de neige, alors qu'ils ne se supportent toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui peut mal se passer ?

 **Chapitre** : 1/24

 **Note** : Écrit pour le NaNoWriMo 2017. Bêta par Verowyn.

* * *

Draco jeta un regard désabusé à l'extérieur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait eu l'idée stupide d'accepter cette invitation ? Enfin, si, il savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait acceptée. Blaise et Théodore l'avaient harcelé pendant des semaines -chacun avec ses propres arguments- pour qu'il n'oublie pas que oui, il était prié de venir, que ce serait absolument génial, qu'il allait adorer et toute une série de sornettes du même acabit.

Le pire étant que non, il n'allait pas du tout aimer. Il en était intimement persuadé avant d'arriver, mais c'était encore pire depuis dix minutes et l'averse de neige épaisse qui tombait sans discontinuer.

— Draco, fit Pansy, tu viens avec nous pour faire des courses ?

Le regard de celui-ci aurait dû trahir autant d'incompréhension que de dégoût, sauf que non.

— C'est bon, on te laisse bouder, répondit Théodore avant que tout le monde ne prenne la cheminée.

Et par tout le monde, il entendait ses anciens camarades de Slytherin, mais aussi l'intégralité encore en vie des Gryffindors, à l'exception de Potter. Parce que oui, sa vie n'était pas suffisamment maudite pour que ses meilleurs amis -ces traitres !- n'aient eu l'idée fantastique de coucher avec des Rouges et Or et -pire !- de ne pas s'arrêter au plan cul, mais même d'envisager le mariage.

Pourquoi, _Pourquoi_ , toutes les divinités de la Terre le détestaient-elles à ce point ? Depuis quand Blaise avait-il un faible pour les rouquines ? Et tant qu'il y était, _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il avait accepté dans leur prime jeunesse d'être le témoin de son mariage -de ce désastre à venir- sans y mettre aucune condition ?

Cette idée totalement débile de s'enfermer dans un chalet pour fêter Noël tous ensemble était certainement un complot de la Weaslette pour le torturer. Et en plus, il neigeait… Avec tout cela, le réseau de cheminettes allait être bloqué et il n'aurait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté, déjà ?

— Pans', tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de les laisser seuls ? demanda Théodore, alors que celle-ci regardait plusieurs couvertures.

— Ils n'ont plus douze ans, non plus. En théorie, ils savent se maîtriser. La bleue ou la verte ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

— La rouge pour achever Draco ? proposa-t-il.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, on prend donc la jaune. Il sera catatonique et on aura la paix. Reste à trouver la faiblesse de Potter pour qu'il soit dans le même état.

— Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient plus douze ans.

Pansy lui jeta un regard moqueur. Après tout, ils savaient très bien tous les deux que les relations entre Draco et Harry ne s'étaient pas réellement améliorées depuis la fin de Poudlard. Certes, ils arrivaient à ne plus se taper dessus quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, mais il ne fallait guère en attendre plus de leur part. Les noms d'oiseau volaient bas et ils passaient leur temps à se foudroyer du regard.

Le pire était qu'hormis leur détestation mutuelle à Poudlard, il n'y avait aucun motif à cela. Draco avait décidé que c'était une immense trahison à la cause Vert et Argent que Blaise choisisse de se marier avec Ginny, quand Harry avait clamé sur tous les toits que Zabini allait forcément la rendre malheureuse, avec comme exemple les multiples et très décédés époux de Madame Zabini Mère. Le plus ridicule dans l'histoire était qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais envisagé de l'épouser, ni aimée au point que l'on puisse accuser la douleur de voir la femme de sa vie en épouser un autre.

Ils étaient simplement _stupides_ l'un et l'autre.

— Disons que même s'ils ont vingt-cinq ans, il faut encore les éduquer, fit Pansy avant de soupirer. D'accord, ils me saoulent tous les deux. Surtout Draco. Je veux dire… Potter, on savait que… Bon, voilà. Il a des limitations. Mais Draco… Quand même… Il devrait arriver à tourner la page, un de ces quatre.

— Draco ? Tourner la page ? On parle vraiment du même ? Le grand blond un peu teigneux même s'il s'est amélioré, suffisamment rancunier pour qu'il se plaigne encore de la plume que je lui avais cassé en deuxième année ? Pansy, tu rêves. Par contre, pour court-circuiter Potter, j'ai une idée. Et si on lui faisait boire de l'alcool ? On le rend totalement bourré. Soit il devient drôle et ce sera parfait, soit il va pleurer dans un coin et on ne le voit plus, soit son foie ne le supporte pas et Draco aura un cadavre à enterrer sans l'avoir assassiné au préalable.

Pansy se pencha pour observer Ron, Hermione et Dean un peu plus loin dans le magasin. Ils semblaient disserter -enfin, surtout Hermione- sur la meilleure bouilloire à prendre pour leur semaine.

— D'accord. Ce plan me plaît. Par contre, il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte, car sinon, on va avoir des soucis avec Blaise. Il sera d'accord avec notre plan tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre.

Ajoutant les couvertures dans la pile des choses que le magasin avait à livrer au chalet, ils se glissèrent un peu plus loin dans les rayonnages, à la recherche de l'alcool nécessaire à leur plan machiavélique. Ne se doutant pas que ledit Blaise les observait avec Ginny.

— J'ai bien peur que la guerre Slytherins contre Gryffindors ne reparte de plus belle, vu la tête que font ces deux-là.

— En même temps, entre Harry et Draco, on ne peut pas dire que ça se calme vraiment, remarqua Ginny. Tu crois vraiment que ça changera quelque chose de les avoir embarqués ici tous les deux ?

— Tu m'as bien dit que Harry adorait les fêtes de Noël et leurs traditions, mais ne savait pas skier ? Draco déteste la neige et le froid, donc il ne va pas sortir. Ils vont se retrouver enfermés ensemble la majorité du temps pendant que nous ferons de la randonnée, l'amour au milieu de la neige, du ski et que sais-je encore. Soit ils finissent par s'entretuer tous les deux, soit tout ira pour le mieux à la fin de cette semaine.

— Je pense sincèrement que tu sous-estimes Draco, chéri. Je pense qu'il serait capable de sortir dans la neige, si cela lui donne la possibilité de se plaindre après et d'insulter Harry.

— Mmm… Peut-être, mais il n'aime _vraiment pas_ le froid. Tu n'as pas encore vu sa garde-robe pour le froid. La malle qu'il a prise avec lui a un sort d'agrandissement à l'intérieur.

A suivre...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : Calmement la neige tombe

 **Auteur** : Camille-Miko

 **Fandom** : _Harry Potter_

 **Pairing** : Harry/Draco

 **Résumé** : Draco et Harry, seuls dans un chalet, en pleine tempête de neige, alors qu'ils ne se supportent toujours pas. Qu'est-ce qui peut mal se passer ?

 **Chapitre** : 2/24

 **Note** : Écrit pour le NaNoWriMo 2017. Bêta par Verowyn et Maelz.

* * *

Draco poussa un grognement de frustration en voyant apparaître _encore_ un elfe déposant des cartons de victuailles et de nouveaux trucs. Visiblement tout le monde était convaincu qu'ils allaient rester dans cet enfer glacé jusqu'au 26 décembre, comme prévu sur leur invitation. Et avec des renforts, vu les quantités de nourriture !

Il entendait fredonner Potter qui avait découvert des décorations dans les premiers paquets s'était mis à fredonner un peu plus loin. Il avait visiblement décidé de redécorer l'ensemble du chalet, largement encouragé par leurs pseudo-amis qui avaient acheté de quoi faire pour au moins sept ou huit chalets.

Il était surtout fermement décidé à ne rien faire, mais il était difficile d'ignorer des chants stupides de Noël -depuis quand chantait-on tout et n'importe quoi à cette saison et non les cantiques adéquats ?- et cette aura de satisfaction que Potter avait autour de lui à chaque arrivée d'un nouveau carton. Draco était systématiquement informé de ces arrivées à cause des petits couinements extatiques qu'il avait en les déballant.

Draco s'était réfugié dans un fauteuil, enroulé

dans le seul plaid qu'il avait réussi à trouver dans ce fatras -un stupide plaid JAUNE comme si le reste ne suffisait pas, il était certain que c'était un coup de Pansy, ça !- et était fermement décidé à ne pas faire le moindre effort jusqu'à ce qu'il ait lu l'intégralité de son roman.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'il prendrait le moindre plaisir à cette semaine de torture. Ou du moins qu'il en montrerait, pensa-t-il quand il vit passer quatre boîtes de marrons glacés venant de son confiseur préféré. _Merci Greg_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, sur ce coup.

* * *

— Vous croyez qu'on va retrouver le chalet de ta mère en un seul morceau en revenant ? plaisanta Millicent, alors qu'ils profitaient d'une tasse de thé.

— Très chère, tu apprendras qu'il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit le cas, vu que Mère nous l'a offert en cadeau de fiançailles, répondit Blaise.

— Je ne crois pas que ça arrêterait Draco, lui fit remarquer Ginny. Il te dirait certainement qu'il pourrait nous le reconstruire s'il n'y avait que ça.

Greg explosa de rire, avant de lui donner un coup complice dans le bras. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien. Cela n'avait pas été sans heurts au début, mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et il arrivait qu'ils sortent ensemble prendre un verre pour regarder les matchs de Quidditch des équipes adverses de Ginny.

— J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il soit gavé de sucre pour quelques jours, révéla le jeune homme. On devrait avoir un peu la paix.

— C'était pour ça la quantité industrielle de marrons glacés ? demanda Hermione à qui cela n'avait évidemment pas échappé.

— Tant qu'il a la bouche pleine, il ne peut rien dire d'offensant, plaisanta Théodore.

— Et tant que Harry a de quoi décorer le chalet et ses alentours, c'est pareil, avoua Ron. Au moins, on aura de quoi les occuper.

— J'ai même rajouté le nécessaire pour faire du vrai chocolat chaud, reconnut Dean. Ils auront définitivement la bouche pleine, tous les deux.

Hermione ferma les yeux, avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Oh, oui, cette semaine s'annonçait absolument parfaite. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre tout le monde de prendre une seconde tasse de thé -c'était ça l'avantage d'être entre anglais- pour rester dans les temps.

— Tu es fatiguée ? lui glissa Ron à l'oreille. Si tu veux, on peut rentrer au chalet et laisser les autres finir ici.

— Non, l'arrêta-t-elle immédiatement. Au contraire, je veux rester ici. Je savourais simplement le moment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut faire cela et… On a bien failli ne jamais pouvoir profiter d'instants comme ceux-ci à cause de la guerre. Alors, j'en profite. J'essaie de me souvenir de chaque seconde.

Ron la regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il trouvait sa réponse étrange, mais Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de mentir ou de faire du mal autour d'elle. Soit elle avait besoin de temps pour en parler, soit elle avait ses raisons.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, presque une heure trente après qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

— Désolée, jeunes gens, leur annonça la régulatrice des cheminettes. Avec la tempête qu'il y a là-haut en montagne, impossible de vous laisser prendre le chemin de votre chalet. Il y a trop de risque d'accident. Il va falloir rester au village ou rentrer chez vous, parce que ça va durer plusieurs jours.

— Il ne faut pas prendre de risque, s'empressa de dire Hermione, avec un enthousiasme que Ron ne put que trouver très suspect.

— Et on fait quoi pour Harry et Draco ? s'inquiéta malgré tout Seamus.

— Ils ont les provisions que nous avions prévues, répondit une Hermione au regard trop innocent pour être honnête. Et puis, ils sont grands, ils peuvent rester seuls quelques jours. Profitons de nos vacances de notre côté et allons les rejoindre quand cela sera possible.

* * *

— 'Mione… Tu sais que je t'aime ? demanda Ron, une fois allongé dans leur lit à l'hôtel.

— Oui, je sais, mais j'aime toujours quand tu me le rappelles, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais prévu de coincer Harry et Malfoy, tous seuls, au milieu d'une tempête de neige ? Et ne me dit pas que tu ne vois pas à quoi je fais référence. Je sais que tu n'es pas innocente.

La jeune femme lui sourit sans rien ajouter, visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même.

A suivre...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
